Iter Ad Gloriam
by Wispeart Calypso
Summary: Sous torture, Draco accepte la mission du Lord, et peut rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Mais une arrivée inattendue le bouversera, et boulversa le monde sorcier... Le compte à rebours de la guerre finale entre le Bien et le Mal est amorcée...


__

__

_**Disclaimer :**__ je lègue tout les personnages à notre chère J.K. Rowling, dont sans elle, nous aurions eu du mal à écrire ces FanFictions_

___**Pairing :** Draco/ OC_

**___Rating :_**___M_

______**Note :** Cecie est ma première Fiction sur , faites preuve d'indulgence, mais n'hésitez pas à me corriger !

* * *

Alors que Draco Malfoy entre à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, il est accaparé par La mission que le Lord Noir lui a confiée, et il connait les conséquences s'il échoue.

Une des années les plus noire de Draco débute alors...  
Mais une nouvelle étudiante arrive soudainement à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie pour sa sixième année, elle aussi.  
Personne ne pouvait prévoir que Draco connaitrait cette mystérieuse élève, et inversement...  
Le monde sorcier est remis entre leurs mains... Feront-ils le bon choix ?

Le compte à rebours de la guerre finale entre le Bien et le Mal est amorcée...

__

_____

* * *

_

__

_Il regarda derrière son épaule, une fois de plus. Son pas, résonnant dans l'allée se fit plus pressant, encore. La ruelle, mal éclairée et sale, était déserte._

_Mais qui oserait se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes à la nuit tombée, là où, les Mangemorts régnaient_ _en maîtres absolus ? Peu de gens. Mais cette personne continuait d'avancer, d'un encore plus vif si cela était possible, puis brusquement s'arrêta et s'accroupi pour récupérer une forme sombre._

_Une seconde plus tard il s'était volatilisé._

_«- Je crains que le jeune Draco ne vienne définitivement pas, mon très cher Lucius, susurra Lord Voldemort, avec un sourire sadique. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_Toute l'assistance frémit. Oh oui, ils savaient tous ce que ça signifiait. L'arrêt de mort de l'héritier Malfoy allait être signé, et ses géniteurs en paieraient le prix. Le Lord était très dévoué, pour ce genre punitions. Il ne fallait que plus prier, pour que la colère du Lord ne soit pas trop dévastatrice._

_- Attendons encore... une minute, disons. Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, tout en adressant un regard glacial à l'assemblée. »_

_Et c'est dans un silence de plomb, que la minute commença à décliner._

_Snape marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, avec le corps inanimé de Draco Malfoy dans les bras. Il devait arriver à temps, il fallait qu'il arrive à temps, sinon se serait la fin d'un grand nombre de choses, dont sa vie et celle de son filleul, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas._

_Il leva d'un coup de baguette la protection du Manoir Malfoy sans s'arrêter, tout en faisant tournoyer ses capes noires. Le bruit de ses talons claquait sur le marbre des escaliers, dans un silence opaque. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte en bois à doubles battants, devant l'auditoire silencieuse des mangemorts._

_« - Severus, tu es presque en retard, mon ami, dit le Lord de sa voix sifflante. Oh ! Et qui vois-je ? Notre ami Draco !... En vie, j'espère ?_

_- Oui, Maître, répondit le professeur des potions. Nous avons été attaqués._

_Le Lord claqua sa langue contre son palais, voulant entendre la suite._

_- Au moment, où Mr. Malfoy venait de finir sa mission, avec succès, des aurors, en grand nombre, l'ont attaqué. Mais il a réussi à partir, avant qu'ils ne le capture, Maître._

_- Il a donc réussi sa mission, Severus ? En es-tu sûr ? Demanda le Lord, sur le ton de la conversation, tout en caressant son serpent._

_Imperceptiblement, Severus Snape se tendit. Il devait jouer serré, sur ce coup là. Il ferma complètement son esprit, conserva son masque d'indifférence, et répondit, neutrement, en restant convaincant :_

_- Oui, Maître. Il a accompli la mission qui lui était assignée._

_Voldemort le regarda un court instant, puis, se cala dans son fauteuil, et eu un sourire victorieux._

_- Emmène-le, Severus, et soigne-le. Il recevra la marque incessamment sous peu, et il vivra._

_Narcissa se détendit, rassurée que son fils puisse vivre Lucius, lui, se redressa fièrement : son fils venait d'être gracié par le Maître, en personne, et allait devenir Mangemort. La chance tournait, et cette fois, en sa faveur._

_- Souriez, mes chers, car l'Héritier Malfoy, se sera bientôt entièrement des nôtres ! Clama Lord Voldemort, à travers la salle lugubre._

_

* * *

_

Voici le Prologue de mon histoire. Un peu sombre, je l'avoue, mais notre Draco va subir les mangemorts pendant tout l'été avant d'être libéré par la rentrée à Poudlard ( vous inquiétez pas, je vous le rendrais en état ! ç.ç )

La question est : Va-t-il recevoir la marque ?


End file.
